


Birthday

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Community: draco100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Hermione's birthday plans for Draco.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #19, "late", at draco100 on dreamwidth.

"For this afternoon, I'm taking us to this fascinating exhibit at the Circean Museum of the Craft."

"Hermione." Draco pinched the point of his chin and held back a sigh.

"Then dinner, your favorite restaurant, I made the reservations months ago."

"Hermione."

"And then," she said with a wink, "I have something special planned for you."

"Hermione."

She beamed. "Yes?"

"My birthday was yesterday."

Her face dropped, but only for a moment. She lifted her head and gave him a saucy smile. "All right. You get your something special right now."

"Er. Hermione?"

She pounced, tumbling him onto the bed.


End file.
